


情人渡劫

by Salt0v0



Category: The Raid (Movies - Evans)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salt0v0/pseuds/Salt0v0
Summary: 摸鱼整理，名字做了下替换都是小片段，也许还会写，也许不会写了，诶嘿
Relationships: Uco/Eka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. One Day

早上6点10分，Eka起床，花30分钟晨练，包括必要的格斗练习，15分钟洗漱，20分钟下楼开车去预定地点。他通常会留5分钟左右的提前量，确保他能准时接到Uco。

他们约好7点20，已经7点半了，Uco还没有出现。这孩子已经过了迟到的年纪，Eka决定上楼看看。

7点35，Eka在门口就听到了奇怪的响动，他给Uco打了个电话，问他怎么回事，Uco骂骂咧咧，说马上就来。Eka放下电话，按了门铃。

7点40，Uco家厕所的水管正向外哗啦啦喷水，就像，嗯，割断的颈动脉一直喷到天花板。Eka淌着水进去把躲在浴帘后面的Uco揪出来，问，怎么回事。我怎么知道！Uco嚷嚷，我以为枪走火了。

水阀在冰箱后面，冰箱是双开门的大冰箱，卡在一处三面是墙的死角里。两个男人尝试了一下，不行，拖不出来。Uco抹掉脸上的水又掏出手机。干嘛？给Yuda打电话。

8点15分，本来等着Eka来接他的Yuda赶到了Uco家，他以为Uco的生命受到了威胁。这么说也没错，水已经漫到了客厅。三个人合力把冰箱搬了出来，Yuda疑惑，你的冰箱为什么这么沉。Uco答，你不会想知道的。Yuda闭上了嘴。

8点20，Uco把所有的毛巾都拿了出来，而Eka找来了拖把，我们最好把这里收拾一下。三个人你看我，我看你，最后两人齐齐看向Eka。Eka点头，好吧，那你们谁下去找个修理工？

还要修吗？Yuda问，我们不是赶时间？

你想让Uco断水渴死吗。

不需要啊，Uco摇头，我们还要赶时间。

你想半夜坐床出海吗。

最终，Uco拿起抹布，Yuda抢过了拖把。好，很好。

8点50，Eka晃了一圈才回来，他带了慰问品，联系的人要晚点才能到。他刚进门就看到Yuda把拖把棍儿杵在Uco脸上的一幕。

怎么还能打起来了呢？

Uco指着Yuda，他先动手的。

我没有！是地比较滑，刚好他在我后面。

啊！就是你动手的。

行了，Eka把拖把拿过来，你俩去一边坐着吧。怎么都是蹲过牢的人有些人就是不会干活呢。

9点20，Uco换了身干净衣服，他问桌子上的碳酸饮料是买给他的吗。Eka答，不是，是准备给修理工的。

好吧，Uco拧开一瓶，怎么不早说呢，我冰箱里多的是。

Yuda没有拿。

10点半，修理工到了，他进门后一共看见了三个男人，一个在沙发端坐着，一个靠着靠枕打哈欠，一个给他开门。他的工作很快就有序展开了，给他开门的男人在一旁看着，他和他聊天，你家这个管子也裂的太奇怪了，跟枪走火了似的。

Eka四处看了看，在洗衣机后面摸出一把长刀。这种武器用起来没个轻重，暂时没收。

这是我的东西，Uco想要夺回来。

而Eka把它给了Yuda，你替他保管。

11点10分左右，修理工完成了工作。打哈欠的男人表情很臭，但是给他付了钱，给他开门的男人感谢了他，最后一直端坐着的男人送他出门，还给他了一瓶水。

11点半，他们终于可以出门了。Eka叫住了Uco，指了指他发红的脸，提醒他注意点，谈判要顾及下形象。Uco哼了一声就走了。然后Yuda走过来，我呢？我需不需要个什么形象？

你怎么了？

我也可以......擦破脸。

Eka按着Yuda的脑袋左右瞧了瞧，看不出来啊，你就这样就挺好的，真人不露相。

Uco手刀劈开二人，干什么？还走不走了？然后一把揽过Yuda肩膀，说着，离那家伙远点。

11点48分，三个人在车上。Uco哼着不成调的歌，Yuda想要拔刀，Eka按住了他的手。Uco突然发问，我们是要干嘛来着？Yuda看向Eka，而Eka回答，带Yuda熟悉业务。

这就是我每天要做的？

Eka和Uco异口同声：对。

END


	2. 小朋友

Eka卧底进黑帮的第一个任务，至关重要，他要以此来证明他不会辜负老大对他的信任，他的任务是——

扮成老师保护在幼儿园里的公子。

没有问题吗？我没有那种很可爱的印有小兔子的衣服来讨小孩子喜欢？

没有问题，严肃点更好。

好......好的......

Eka今天就正式上班了，西装革履，实在没有办法，同事阿姨借给他一条粉色围裙，上面还绣了只小熊呢。

同学们好，从今天开始......

Eka一进门，看见一个小朋友趴在地上，另一个小朋友坐在他身上，他身边还围了好多小朋友。

啊，你就是老爸派来保护我的吗？他问Eka。

让Eka看看，他负责的班级叫向日葵，而他要重点关注的对象是花名册上这个叫Uco的孩子。

你叫Uco？

连我是谁都还没搞清楚吗？

听着Uco，不要欺负别的小朋友，不要打架，不要拉帮结派，只有这样才能让我省心......

这里是幼儿园，我是混道上的，不拉帮结派我怎么活下去？啊啊啊——

Eka亲眼看见另一个小朋友突然从人堆里冒出来，拧着Uco的耳朵把他揪了下来。

然后这群小朋友就像开锅一样滚在地上打了起来。

Eka费了好大劲儿才把这群小朋友稳住。期间为了保护Uco不让他受伤，他不得不一手抱住他，一手按住打架最凶的那个小朋友。

抱歉！我们班的小朋友给你添麻烦了。

Andi老师，隔壁玫瑰班的老师，来接回自己班的学生，Rama。

他打伤了我十多个兄弟！Uco嚷嚷。

哦哦，Eka点点头，若有所思，先不管他怎么跑到别的班上去了，怎么说呢，他觉得Andi老师有点点面熟。

我认识你，他突然想起来。

Eka老师，Andi微笑，你最好换身衣服哦。

Andi蹲下来，用他天蓝色的围裙给Rama擦了擦小花脸，边说着，下回不要和同学打架，有什么事一定要告诉老师。Rama点点头，于是Andi抱他起来。

我要知道那家伙的底细，在他们走后，Uco说。

你知道乘法表吗？Eka反问。

干什么？

我知道那孩子已经会背了，你会吗？

干什么！

似乎是因为Eka管教了班里的头头Uco的缘故，他迅速在班里树立了威信。工作上手的很快，小朋友们都听他的，除了，Uco。

因为实际上，他并没有制服Uco，而是——

我不想吃蔬菜。

Uco把菜叶子都挑出来。

Eka把菜叶子都捡进自己碗里。

我不想睡。我也不要娃娃，Uco把小兔子扔了。

Eka在小木床边坐下来，那你要什么呢？

给我讲故事。

嗯......从前，有一个王子，他要救出公主......

为什么不讲讲你的故事呢？

......他首先要去敌国，刺探一些情报，为此要付出一些代价......

Eka，Eka。

Eka打了个盹，低头看见Uco站在自己腿边，怎么跑办公室里来了？

我要逃学，我不想上舞蹈课。

这怎么行？

我要逃学！

Eka带他去操场边的小花园，让他玩滑梯，荡秋千，自己替他望风。他看见玫瑰班的Andi老师了，他推着装有点心的小推车，和Rama一起，有说有笑地进了屋，他和他们班小霸王怎么那么好的？

你很想知道？

Eka点点头，不知道可不可以跟你取经？

Andi挠挠头，好吧，那周五吧，放学了和我一起去公园转转吧。

他和Andi谈话不知怎么就被Uco看见了，还听见了，而且似乎还误会了。

你不许去。

Uco嘟着脸，反正，也不会有人来接我回家，我就在这儿一直等一直等，你就得陪我等。

Eka知道他想说什么，不把最后一个孩子交到家长手上，他是没法下班的。

迫不得已，他周五带着Uco一起去了公园。

很巧，Andi也带着Rama。

俩孩子这回见面没有打架，挺意外的，一起玩沙子还玩得挺开心的。

对小朋友要多点耐心，你了解他的脾气他的喜好，就知道怎么相处了。

Eka摸着下巴，你说的我也懂。

如果实在很难对付呢，对他们严格一点，让小朋友怕你，也是一种方法。

Eka摸着下巴，我不吓人吗？

在幼儿园不是挺好的吗，能和弟弟在一起我就很开心了。

嗯......嗯？弟弟？

Eka上当了。

Eka坐在办公室里，盯着钟表，忍不住抖腿。距离Uco幼儿园毕业还有一年，他会不会以后接着做小学老师呢？

Uco又来了，Eka拉着他的小手，带他去楼下玩具房玩积木。Uco搭了一座房子，很认真地说，以后老师可以跟我一起住。Eka揉揉他的头。

哎，也还不错吧。

Eka出来透气，正巧看到一个人，跌跌撞撞从操场那头跑过来，是没见过的人。

喂！Eka喊他，你是干什么的？

他穿着黑西装，抱着一个纸袋，白衬衫上染了几块红。

Eka挡在他面前，拦住他，他没站稳，差点被绊倒。随即Eka便感觉到有东西戳到了他的肚子，他低头，看到那人手里拿着一把小手枪。

给我让开！

Eka按住他的手，我是不会让你伤害到孩子们的。

怎么回事？你又是......他打量Eka，然后像是看到了什么奇怪的东西，突然揪了一下Eka的领带。

他们说这儿会有个人接应我的，人呢？

Eka被他搞蒙了，等一下，你是谁？你叫什么名字？

Uco，你又是谁？

他从Eka震惊的脸上读出了答案：你是Eka？

你害我跑了一大圈。他揪Eka领子的样子真的很崩溃。

这是怎么回事？如果你是Uco，那......教室里那个......又是谁？等一下等一下。

我不知道你哪里搞错了但是，他拍了拍Eka肩膀，你得快点帮我甩掉尾巴。

喂，你站住，喂！

花费了十来分钟，Eka真的在幼儿园的花丛里干掉了三个打手，他不管他们是谁，他只是不想孩子们受打扰，所以尽量把这事儿办得安安静静。然后他冲进玩具屋，看见Uco和Uco在搭积木。

大Uco说，这可是真正的枪。

小Uco哼了一声，这可是世界上最高的楼。他指他的积木。

大Uco发现他了：你还挺快的，这回找的人够靠谱。

Eka本来有很多问题想问的，但他开口第一句话是：你俩长得还挺像的。

Uco和Uco对视一眼：谁跟这小子像了？！

好了闲杂人等就先到幼儿园外面去吧。

就是！小Uco跑到了Eka身后，Eka一只手护着他。

Uco直瞪眼：这小孩到底是哪里来的？

哦哦，Eka想，看来不止他一个人摆平不了小朋友，那他可就放心了。

END


	3. 偶感风寒

“我有个想法，”Uco的手抱着膝盖，“我想去警察那儿卧底。”

唔噗。

Uco望向Eka，他正在把药片从包装里抠出来，甚至都没有抬头看他。

“什么声音？”

“什么？”

“好像听到了什么奇怪的声音。”

Eka咳嗽了两声，“你错觉吧。”他端起热水，吞药。

Eka感冒了，很偶然的，因为嗓子发炎，那股劲儿上来了咳嗽如何也止不住。自觉打扰，他没有坐在办公室里，而是坐在办公室外。

“我是很认真在思考这件事情。”

“那我也很认真地告诉你，不可能，不要想了。”

Uco皱眉，“为什么？我演技不够好吗？还是说你觉得我思虑不够周密？没有潜伏的经验吗？”

“那我就直说了，是脸不行。”

看见Uco挑眉，Eka接着补充，“你这张脸多少人都认识，你去警察局？怎么可能不会被人认出来呢？”

“那我也可以给他们做线人啊。偷偷见面，提供情报，就说我已经厌倦做恶人了。”

“Uco。”Eka一激动又开始咳嗽，他把杯子里剩下的热水慢慢饮尽，情绪平复了些。

“你完全可以去做些更有意义的事啊。”

“意义？”Uco站起来，他需要用大幅度的肢体语言来凸显他的愤怒，“什么是有意义的？你告诉我，在这儿陪你坐着，等待下一个指示？还是去收拾一些小摊贩？”他像要把麻烦全都推开似的挥动手臂，“我告诉你，那一点意义都没有。”

Eka听着，忽然间好像变成了他犯错似的。

但是不对呀，明明从一开始他们聊的就是一个很莫名其妙的话题。

Eka叹口气，“如果你只是开玩笑的话......”

“谁跟你开玩笑了，”Uco打断他，“我现在就去试一试，我能不能做卧底。”

Uco拎起衣服，推门而去。

Eka没有马上反应过来他跑掉了，也就是说，他脑海里还震荡着滔天浪声。

Eka掐着鼻梁骨，拨通了Yuda的电话。从很早前他就已经明白，自己是不可能有病假的。

“你跟Uco说什么了？”

“......呃？”

“你有没有给他灌输什么奇怪的想法？”

“......什么意思？”

“算了......好了没什么，只是跟你交代一声，看好Uco，如果他有什么奇怪的举动，马上告诉我。”

“等下等下，我从刚才就很奇怪，你说的奇怪，到底怎么样才是奇怪？”

Eka被问噎住，这两个人怎么一个德行？

“这还用问吗，就是，以你的常识来判断，如果他做了什么你觉得不妥，你都不能接受的事，就提出来，并且阻止他，懂了吗？”

Yuda刚到楼下，挂掉电话，他看见Uco推门出来，不知怎么的，他赶紧把手机放进了兜里，就像他刚才没有接过电话似的。

Uco看起来心情很好，嘴角上扬，看到他顺手拍拍他的肩。

“等很久了吧，走吧。”

Yuda很想马上就问问他出了什么事，但又不好显得自己很关心，犹豫着找一个话头。

他们上了车，Uco把握着方向盘，他要带Yuda去一个地方。

“就我们两个人吗？”

“不好吗？”

“他......那个Eka不跟着来吗？”

“你提他做什么。”

Uco正在把车子挪出车位，后来的停在他前面的车靠的太近了，他打一把方向没有转出来，此时已大有直接撞上去的意思。

“有件事我想问问你的想法，你听好了，我有很认真地在想这个问题。”

“你说。”

“我打算去警察那边做卧底。”

噗唔。

车子停下来，“什么声音？你也感冒了？”

Yuda立马咳嗽两声，“啊哦，车子在响吧。”

Uco把车开了出去，Yuda能感觉到他挂到了前面的车，不过无所谓，这都不重要了。

“我已经决定了，我们现在就去警察局。”

“不是，什么啊，你平常也经常爱开这种玩笑吗？”

“你们都觉得我在开玩笑？”

Yuda闭嘴了，他懂了，Eka所说的奇怪到底是什么奇怪，这也太奇怪了。

“我需要你帮我，这样，你呢，假装一个正义的普通人，待会儿就抓着我的手臂，把我按到局子里去。我想想，如果我提供别的帮派的情况，可信度还是很高的。”

Yuda说不出话，他安静了好一会儿，摇头，“我演不了。”

“很简单的。”

电话突然响了，Yuda与Uco对视一眼。Uco问他，是Eka吗？Yuda按下了接通键，点点头，是他。

“你现在和Uco在一起吗？”

“......是。”

“你们在哪儿呢？”

“我们......”Yuda看到Uco小声做口型，照实说，“我们准备去警察局投案自首。”

“......”对面一阵沉默。

“我不是告诉过你，让你阻止他了吗？你觉得他是认真的？”

Yuda又看了眼Uco，Uco点点头。“Eka，Eka，”他说，“我觉得，你不应该这样......你不应该再掺和Uco的事了，像个老妈一样管这管那。”

Yuda迅速挂上了电话，要死了要死了，他完了，Uco还冲他竖大拇指？！

他真的是在开向警察局，这条路Yuda很熟。

Yuda开始思考，自己一拳打晕Uco并抢夺下方向盘成功的概率有多大。他觉得只要自己在事后说，是Eka指示他这么做的，就不会有任何人来找他麻烦，甚至也完全不会伤害到他和Uco的感情。

在他思考的时候Uco停了下来，太好了谢谢他。

他们在距离警察局还有段距离的地方停了下来。Yuda知道，Uco不怕警察，他应该是看到了路边有个小餐馆，有桌子有椅子，所以才停下来的。

“我们现在是干嘛？”

Uco拉开一把椅子坐下，“等Eka啊，你不想让他跟过来吗？”

Uco跟Yuda讨论了一些方案，比如，如果Yuda不想见警察的话，就由他来给Uco一拳，Uco再去投案，然后顺理成章得到信任。但都被Yuda无情否定掉了，他一拳下去可控制不了力度哦，还是非常冷酷地否定。

他们等了很久，等到Yuda有些心烦，Uco也觉察到了，“你没把位置偷偷发给他吗？”

“啊？”

Yuda十分尴尬，掏出手机，现在发。

“没事，让他白费功夫最好了。”

Eka到的速度很快。尤其是Yuda觉得，他已经给出了这个实际上没有任何危险的地点，已经表明了Uco在耍他，但他还是立刻赶过来了。

他刚才还在短信里问他：Uco真的要洗白？

Eka回他：他会洗别人。

说得也对，有点道理。

他的车停在Uco车的后面，见到Eka，Uco立马举起了双手，“来了就别急着走啊，要不要一起吃个饭？”

Eka没有拎着Uco愤怒说教，相反很平静。看到他整个人大体完整，没有缺胳膊少腿，就不打算多费口舌了。

他只是问，“反悔了？”

“嗯......没有，主要是因为Yuda说，我再往前走就要敲断我的腿，所以没办法，我只好暂时放弃做警察了。你怎么能这样，Yuda，就算是Eka指示你的也不行啊？”

Yuda眼巴巴望着Eka：我没有啊我不是啊！

Eka只能把手搭在眼上不去看他，“行吧。”

“那没有我什么事了，你们聊，我就......”

“我们回去吧。”Uco站起来。

Eka看了他一眼，一言难尽，但还是点点头，也好。然后他走到商店去买了一瓶水，拿出感冒药。

Yuda今天一天看Uco心情都很好，轻松愉快，除了这一刻，他的嘴是一个向上的拱形，脸整个儿冲下垮。

发觉Yuda的视线Uco回过头，“他那不是太无聊了，给他找点事做。”

Yuda心说，你更无聊。

Eka回来了，安排他们各回各家。

“我有点事。”Yuda举手，他受不了了，他要提前下班。

“哦我也有事，我们一起？”Uco靠过来。

Eka抓住他的胳膊，把人拉到自己身边，“你跟我走吧，我送你回去。”

Uco挣脱他的手，白他一眼，脸上再不爽，身体还是十分自然地坐上了Eka的车。也不用他开车了，岂不美哉。

Yuda很想感谢Eka，您辛苦了。

第二天，Uco一早给Yuda打电话问他在哪里，他犹豫了一下，“我好像也有点感冒，我......去趟药店，晚点再打给你。”Yuda挂掉电话并且关机。

Uco坐在办公室外，手托着下巴，Eka在他面前晃来晃去，接水，扔纸巾。

他把药丸都拢在手心，Uco等着，靠近了些，等待他的嘴含上杯口的那一刻。

“我有个想法，我想出道做演员。”

噗咳。

Eka没有办法再说是Uco的错觉了，因为水都溅到他脸上了。

END


End file.
